Because you live songfic
by Lah Coleman
Summary: Edward foi embora, mesmo não querendo isso. Colocou em sua cabeça que era o melhor a fazer, pois não podia dar a Bella a vida que ela merecia, por ser um vampiro. Ela sore com sua partida, mas não pode fazer nada para que ele volte.


Because you live

O céu estava escuro. Como na maioria dos dias nessa pequena cidade chamada Forks. As nuvens pesadas se movimentavam vagarosamente no pedaço de céu que era possível ser visto entre as copas das árvores.

Eu ainda estava ajoelhada na terra úmida, minha cabeça girava de um pensamento a outro. Só podia ser um sonho, um pesadelo. Uma tentativa da minha mente de me acordar e, quando isso acontecesse, veria o azul infinito do céu em todo o horizonte, veria o sol nascendo atrás das baixas montanhas de Phoenix e ouviria a voz da minha avoada mãe, me acordando para a escola.

Os raios de sol entrariam pela minha janela aberta e eu sentiria o calor deles em cada centímetro do meu corpo. A brisa quente que eu tanto amava balançaria meus cabelos e me traria paz. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que parecia que minha mente queria que eu acordasse, não me deixava abrir os olhos, me prendendo em um labirinto sem saída.

Até aquele momento, era o melhor sonho que já tive, mas tudo se transformou em pesadelo assim que ele as pronunciou. Aquelas palavras me deixaram sem chão, sem apoio. Meu coração fora dilacerado e os pedaços eram pesados dentro de mim.

- Siga sua vida, Bella – a expressão de Edward era de dor. Seus olhos agora escuros transpareciam o sofrimento que ele passava. – Não posso mais continuar aqui e privá-la de tudo o que merece.

- Você é minha vida! – protestei, as lágrimas teimosas saltando de meus olhos. Mesmo sabendo que era inútil, que nada mudaria sua decisão de ir embora, eu tentaria de tudo para não deixá-lo partir.

- Bella, não diga mais isso. Você ainda tem muito para viver, para experimentar. O tempo cura tudo. Só do que preciso para viver é saber que você vive. Sua vida será muito melhor ao lado de alguém igual a você, que possa dar a você o que eu não posso e nunca poderei.

- Eu não vou poder viver sem você, nunca. E ninguém vai conseguir mudar isso ou me fazer esquecer de você – minha voz não era mais que um sussurro carregado de tristeza, mas sabia que ele ouvia tudo.

- Tenho que ir, Bella. Depois de tudo que procurei, a resposta que encontrei é essa. O melhor a fazer é deixá-la viver sem mim. Será mais fácil – a cada palavra, meu coração se quebrava ainda mais. Não podia mais ouvi-las. Queria desesperadamente acordar e perceber que estava tudo bem, mas era impossível. – Me prometa que ficará bem e me esquecerá.

- Não. Não! – Eu lutava para que as palavras fossem pronunciadas, minha garganta fechada as impedia de sair. – Nunca.

- Não faça isso, Bella, se machucará ainda mais – a tristeza atingiu seus olhos. – Adeus, Bella.

Levantei o rosto a tempo de ver sua expressão antes de se virar. Era de dor, mas também havia determinação. Edward estava determinado a me fazer esquecer de sua existência, mas isso nunca seria possível.

Em uma fração de segundo, ele não estava mais lá. Eu estava sozinha, tentando assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido e não encontrava razão nenhuma naquilo. Sem pensar, meus joelhos cederam a bateram na terra molhada da floresta.

Não haveria como segui-lo, implorar que não me deixasse. Não havia rastro algum que pudesse me levar até Edward e, mesmo que tivesse, minhas pernas não seriam capazes de suportar meu peso naquele momento.

Não sabia quanto tempo eu ficara ali, perdida nos meus pensamentos. As gotas frias de chuva me trouxeram de volta à realidade. O céu escurecia e eu não sabia se o sol já tinha se posto, por causa da grossa camada de nuvens no céu.

A chuva se intensificava e eu não tinha a mínima vontade de me levantar e sair dali.

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**_

_**I've been looking for the answer somewhere**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

_**But now I know what I didn't know**_

Minha mente se recusava firmemente a acreditar no que acontecia. Não era um sonho, isso era certo. Mas como a realidade poderia trazer tanto sofrimento? Uma perda que eu nunca superaria, um pedaço de mim que fora levado com ele e nunca se regeneraria, uma ferida aberta que nunca se fecharia.

Era desse modo que eu teria que aprender a viver. Tantas coisas acontecendo ao meu redor, e eu não me encaixava em nenhuma delas. Meus amigos me convidando para sair, numa tentativa de me distrair, meu pai, Charlie, desesperado com meu estado. Uma tristeza que jamais me abandonaria.

Nenhum esforço vinha de minha parte para fazer o que ele pedira. Esquecê-lo. Como ele podia pensar que eu poderia fazer isso? Será que ele não entendia que, para mim, não era suficiente saber que ele estava vivo, para que eu também sobrevivesse? Que eu precisava ouvir sua voz aveludada, vê-lo abrir aquele sorriso torto perfeito que tirava meus pensamentos de ordem, abraçá-lo, sentir sua pele fria de mármore?

Minha memória guardava todos os momentos que passamos juntos, mas era apenas uma lembrança. Uma lembrança que eu levaria por toda a minha vida.

Nem a chuva ou a neve, que eu odiava tanto, pareciam me incomodar, comparada à falta que Edward fazia em minha vida. Charlie pensou em me mandar de volta à Phoenix, mas recusei a ir embora de Forks, pois fora ali que conhecera Edward.

Todos os dias, caminhava até a clareira onde passávamos horas, deitados na grama rasteira, observando as nuvens ou o céu azul, nos raros dias em que o sol aparecia, os raios cintilando em sua pele como diamantes.

Nos fins de semana de sol, quando Charlie ia pescar e voltava tarde, ficávamos na clareira até anoitecer, observando as estrelas. O céu parecia ter o dobro delas quando ele estava comigo.

Vários meses já haviam se passado, mas eu continuava a mesma. Sofrendo. Durante a noite, meus sonhos vagavam até ele e eu me perguntava onde ele estaria àquela hora...

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

- Edward, vamos, temos que ir – Alice me chamou, com os olhos entristecidos pelo meu estado. Desde que deixamos Forks, rumo ao Alasca, nada era o mesmo. Precisávamos seguir para a escola em que tínhamos nos matriculado, porém, eu não tinha vontade.

Também já estava aborrecido, pois todos os pensamentos de minha família transpassavam as preocupações que tinham comigo. Quase não pensavam em outra coisa, mesmo perto de mim, exceto Rosalie, a única que não se importava.

Quando não estava na escola, onde me obrigava a prestar atenção nas aulas, ficava pela floresta branca, coberta de neve, ou em meu quarto, escutando as músicas que lembravam Bella... A canção que eu havia composto para ela, principalmente.

Imaginei que ela já tivesse me esquecido, e isso me aliviou, pois não suportaria saber que estava sofrendo. Por minha causa. Nunca ia esquecê-la, nem queria isso.

Eu tinha certeza que nunca encontraria alguém que se comparasse ao que ela foi para mim, mas não podia mais fazer parte de sua vida, privando-a de tudo que, na condição de vampiro, não podia lhe oferecer, vivendo com o medo de machucá-la ou perder o controle.

- Carlisle, não dá mais para agüentar – estavam todos na sala, como de costume, mas era possível ouvir com clareza.

- Alice, ele fará do modo que acha melhor – a voz de Carlisle era calma. – Ele decidiu deixá-la, mesmo que trouxesse sofrimento. Se resolver voltar, estaremos todos de acordo.

- Nem Jasper consegue mudar os sentimentos dele, levantar o ânimo – Emmett argumentou.

- E se Bella estiver sofrendo? – Alice não desistiria tão fácil. Queria ver o irmão feliz, assim como a amiga, e isso só aconteceria se estivessem juntos novamente.

- Depois de todo esse tempo, espero que ela tenha superado – a voz de Esme era de preocupação.

- Por que estão tão preocupados com a humana? – Rosalie não compreendia os motivos de tanta preocupação.

- Não é só com ela, Rosalie – repreendeu Carlisle. – Edward nunca ficou assim.

- Exato, tudo por causa dela – retrucou Rosalie, se levantando a subindo as escadas, impaciente, mas, ainda assim, andava como uma bailarina. – Agora, precisamos ouvir sobre isso todos os dias.

- Eu vou até lá – Alice estava determinada. Além disso, queria ver a amiga. Desci rapidamente ao ouvir as palavras dela.

- Não, não vai – eu não concordava com aquilo. Seria pior se algum de nós aparecesse por lá de novo.

- Edward, você não vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Ela já deve ter nos esquecido, se você for, estragará tudo! – eu já estava perdendo a paciência. Não permitiria que ninguém voltasse, por mais que eu quisesse vê-la ou ouvir alguém afirmar que ela estava perfeitamente bem.

- Eu vou, Edward, não adianta. Ela não vai me ver.

Alice passou dois dias fora. Não quis que ela fosse, mas agora ansiava por ter notícias de Bella. Alice retornou pela noite.

- Ela não esqueceu – a voz de Alice era triste e seus olhos refletiam isso. – Chama por você todas as noites, durante o sono, nunca a vi tão mal. Tive pena dela.

- Ela vai esquecer – eu disse, embora não acreditasse em minhas próprias palavras. Os olhos de Alice saíram do foco por alguns instantes e ela olhou intensamente para mim depois de voltar ao normal. – Ah, não.

**

- Eu não vou voltar, pai! – eu negava com todas as minhas forças a voltar para Phoenix e correr o risco de esquecer tudo. Era a quinta discussão que tínhamos sobre isso. Renée telefonava quase todos os dias, preocupada comigo. Agora ela estava na Flórida com Phil.

- Bella, entendo que não queira voltar, mas será melhor. Precisa se afastar um pouco, esquecer... – rebatia Charlie. Mas eu não cederia tão fácil.

- Eu não quero isso e nada que você disser mudará minha opinião! – Sem pensar, peguei as chaves da minha picape, que estavam no bolso da calça desde que retornei da escola, abri a porta abruptamente e saí para a noite fria e chuvosa, sem ao menos pegar um casaco.

Não me importei quando escorreguei no gelo que cobria quase toda a cidade e caí no chão. Levantei de qualquer jeito, molhada e gelada, mas não voltei para casa.

- Espere! Aonde você vai desse jeito Bella!? – Ótimo, uma hora ele queria que eu voltasse para Phoenix e agora que entrei no carro, não queria que eu saísse.

- Preciso sair – eu disse, antes de bater a porta com força e ligar a picape. O barulho do motor abafou as próximas palavras de Charlie. Dei a ré e dirigi em direção à cidade, sem perceber para onde ia. Estava com a cabeça quente e precisava esfriá-la. Não conseguiria isso na casa de Charlie.

Abri um pouco o vidro, com algum esforço e logo me arrependi, pois o frio intenso quase me congelou porém, não o fechei novamente. A cidade estava vazia, todos estavam se aquecendo dentro de suas casas.

Atravessei a minúscula cidade rapidamente e peguei a estrada que levava ao norte. Passei pela ponte e entrei na estradinha sem pavimento que bem conhecia. Parei em frente à enorme casa e deixei os faróis acesos, para poder ver com mais facilidade.

O gramado estava tomado por trepadeiras rasteiras, que se enroscavam nas árvores centenárias ao redor da casa, que estava vazia e escura. Ali, no silêncio da noite, sozinha, milhares de lembranças vieram à mente e meus olhos umedeceram. Sequei a lágrima que teimou em sair e liguei a picape novamente.

Mas aquela não foi a única. Quanto mais as lembranças surgiam, mais lágrimas corriam por meu rosto e a visão ficara embaçada. E foi no momento em que terminava de atravessar a ponte que tudo aconteceu.

Dois carros vinham em minha direção. O da frente era prata. Meu coração disparou, mesmo sabendo que não era ele, afinal, ele nunca voltaria. Durante o instante em que meus olhos se fixaram no carro, meus braços ficaram imóveis e não consegui fazer a curva.

Perdi o controle da picape e ela derrapou no gelo, em direção à proteção da estrada, à beira do penhasco. Tentei virar o volante sem sucesso. Por causa da velocidade, ela atravessou a proteção sem dificuldade e caiu direto no rio.

A água congelante invadiu o interior da picape e me impedia de me movimentar e de respirar. O cinto de segurança continuava preso, mas o comando para retirá-lo que saía do meu cérebro não chegava nas minhas mãos.

Estava perdendo os sentidos rapidamente, pelo menos podia me livrar de todo o sofrimento... É, até que não era tão ruim... Para que viver se perdi o que tinha de mais importante na vida?

Senti algo frio, mas sólido em meu corpo e tudo ficou preto.

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**_

_**Cuz of you, made it through every storm**_

_**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**_

_**I'm so glad I've found an angel**_

_**Someone who was there when all my hopes fell**_

_**I wanna fly looking in your eyes**_

- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou alguém, mas não consegui identificar o dono da voz, mas podia jurar que não era de um humano... Era macia demais, mas transpassava preocupação.

- Vai, mas a água estava fria demais, ela teve uma hipotermia – respondeu outra voz. Eu deveria estar no céu, pois as vozes pareciam de anjos. Tentei mexer os dedos, mas estavam pesados demais.

- Ela não pode morrer! Bella, você está me ouvido? – Senti uma movimentação em minha volta e alguém se sentou ao meu lado. Tentei responder ao anjo que estava ótima, mas a fala não chegou à minha boca.

Aos poucos, retomei os sentidos. As vozes ficaram mais nítidas. Estava seca e aquecida e podia sentir uma luz atravessando minhas pálpebras. Algo frio apertava com força minha mão esquerda.

- Edward, tenho certeza que ela está nos escutando agora. Bella vai abrir os olhos em vinte e dois segundos – era uma voz feminina e doce. A voz de Alice. Edward? Fora o que ela disse? Se não era um sonho, deveria ser uma alucinação, minha mente de novo.

Finalmente, abri os olhos. Ali estava ele, olhando para mim com uma expressão de alívio. Os olhos dourados me fitando cautelosamente.

- Bella! – Alice veio em minha direção e se abaixou, num abraço de ferro em volta de meus ombros. Ao olhar para cima, reconheci os inúmeros CD's. Eu estava deitada no sofá de couro do quarto de Edward.

- Você nos deu um susto, Bella – Carlisle estava recostado à porta, com os braços em volta de Esme, que sorria maternalmente para mim.

- Nem Alice conseguiu prever o que aconteceu – Emmett estava sentado em uma cadeira, ao lado de Jasper. Alice se virou para ele, com uma careta. – Ela só viu você saindo de casa, irritada.

- É claro que não consegui, ela não decidiu cair pelo penhasco, ela perdeu o controle de repente. – Foi então que me recordei de tudo. O carro prata, e penhasco, a água gelada, e um arrepio involuntário me estremeceu.

- A picape, o que houve com ela? – perguntei, desesperada, a voz ainda um pouco embargada. Tentei me levantar para ver o estado dela, mas duas mãos me empurraram de volta com demasiada facilidade.

- Tiramos do rio, só que acho que precisará trocar algumas peças – Jasper falou, e senti uma onda de calma me dominando. Com certeza não era por saber que o carro fora retirado da água.

- Como está se sentindo, Bella? Quer que eu traga algo para você? – Esme se ofereceu, mas eu apenas balancei a cabeça, o que não foi uma boa idéia. Senti uma dor aguda na parte de trás do pescoço.

De repente, todos haviam saído. Alice deu um aceninho e fechou a porta sem provocar nenhum ruído. Edward continuava ali, me observando, parecendo que queria guardar cada detalhe de meu rosto em sua memória.

Um frio percorreu minha espinha, com o pensamento de que ele poderia ir embora de novo.

- Edward – eu disse, sem saber bem o que dizer. Havia tanta coisa, incontáveis perguntas, não sabia por onde começar.

- Bella, me desculpe por isso – Ele me pegou de guarda baixa. Sua expressão passou para intriga. Escolhia as palavras que usaria, mas falei antes que começasse outra vez.

- Não há pelo que se desculpar. Se não fosse por você, eu teria me afogado.

- Se não fosse por mim, você estaria vivendo perfeitamente. Eu causei tudo – A raiva passava por seus olhos dourados, uma raiva de si mesmo. – Se você nunca tivesse me conhecido, nada teria acontecido, e você estaria bem melhor.

- Isso é uma coisa que nem Alice consegue ver. Quando você conhece alguém, não sabe o que vai acontecer, não pode controlar quem você conhecerá – ele viu que eu estava certa, então mudou para outro assunto.

- Mas poderia ter prevenido o que aconteceu hoje.

- Pare de se culpar, por favor – pedi, erguendo a mão livre direita e deslizando as pontas dos dedos por sua bochecha de mármore. – Você... Não vai... embora outra vez... Vai? – questionei, temendo a resposta.

- Nem se eu quisesse – um sorriso virou as pontas de seus lábios, suavizando a expressão. – Esses meses longe de você foram horríveis. Não teria coragem de te dizer adeus novamente.

- Fico feliz por isso.

- Não deveria. Sabe que é bem pior comigo em sua vida.

- Não é, e nunca seria boa sem você. Você não sabe como me machucou ter ficado longe de você – minha voz era um murmúrio e engoli em seco ao lembrar da ferida aberta desde o momento em que ele partiu. – Só me prometa que não vai me deixar de novo, Edward.

- Se isso te deixa mais feliz. Eu prometo, Bella – ele disse o mais sincero que pôde olhando profundamente nos meus olhos, acelerando meu coração e tirando todos os meus pensamentos de ordem.

Edward tirou uma mecha de cabelo de meu rosto e colocou a mão esquerda em meu pescoço, erguendo-me para mais perto dele com cuidado para não me machucar.

Pousou seus lábios frios e gentis sobre os meus, e meu coração parou por um instante. Era uma sensação maravilhosa senti-lo, tê-lo de volta comigo e não somente nas lembranças.

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

Edward se afastou um pouco ao perceber que eu estava ficando tonta e tive que lembrar-me de respirar. O sorriso torto que eu tanto amava brincava em seus lábios, me fazendo perder o fôlego de novo.

Com delicadeza, ele deitou minha cabeça de volta na almofada e ficou me observando.

- Você não muda mesmo – sua voz era divertida ao me analisar.

- Por quê?

- Ainda fica tonta quando te beijo, perde o fôlego e altera o ritmo do seu coração.

- Droga, por que você tem que escutar tão bem? – sussurrei para mim mesma.

- Sabe que eu adoro escutar seu coração – disse, com sua voz doce e aveludada, encostando o ouvido em meu peito, provocando outra alteração nas batidas do meu coração e outro riso baixo.

- Não é uma coisa que a gente se acostume, sabia? – reclamei, mas só o efeito que consegui foi que ele se divertisse ainda mais.

Assim permanecemos durante algum tempo. Ele ouvindo meu coração, que se normalizava, e eu sentindo o aroma estonteante que se despregava de sua pele. Não me importava de passar dias com ele daquele jeito.

- Preciso levar você para casa, Charlie ficará preocupado – ele se levantou, observando minha expressão um pouco cansada.

- Não quero ir, quero ficar com você. Se isso for um sonho, prefiro não acordar.

- Não é um sonho, Bella – colocou-se de pé com enorme facilidade e me pegou no colo. – Vamos, antes que o chefe Swan coloque toda a polícia de Forks na rua, atrás de você.

Mordi o lábio ao pensar na possibilidade e concordei que não seria confortável ter vários policiais atrás de mim, pela cidade. Mas nunca me encontrariam, na casa dos Cullen.

- Pronta?

- Estando ou não, não conseguiria te impedir de me levar de volta, não é?

- É – concordou Edward, ainda sorrindo. Percebi, então, que as roupas que vestia não eram minhas.

- Minhas... Minhas roupas, onde estão? – olhei para os lados - o que causou uma dor no pescoço - a procura de minha calça e blusa, mas não as encontrei no quarto.

- Estavam encharcadas, então tivemos que colocar outras – O sangue subiu, deixando meu rosto vermelho e quente, ao pensar na família Cullen trocando minhas roupas.

- Não se preocupe, Alice colocou essas roupas em você antes que entrássemos no quarto – Edward disse, adivinhando meus pensamentos e gargalhando da minha reação.

- Não tem graça! – protestei, mas só o fiz rir ainda mais.

- Se tivesse visto sua cara, saberia que teve graça sim – balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu para as escadas, me levando no colo até o primeiro andar.

_**Because you live, I live**_

_**Because you live, there's a reason why**_

_**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you've given me always**_

Todos estavam na sala, vendo o noticiário, mas não prestando real atenção nele. Se levantaram ao nos ouvirem descer.

- Está melhor, Bella? – perguntou-me Esme e eu concordei.

- Se sentir muitas dores, pode voltar aqui amanhã. – recomendou Carlisle, sorrindo para mim. – Acho que não vai querer que Charlie saiba do acidente.

- Vou levá-la até em casa – Edward avisou e se encaminhou para a porta.

- Boa noite, Bella – disseram Alice, Jasper e Emmett, juntos.

- Boa noite – respondi.

- E descanse bem – Logo depois de Carlisle dizer isso, não tive tempo de responder e já estávamos na porta do carona da picape.

- Hã... Ela não estava encharcada e precisando trocar algumas peças? – Eu estava confusa ao ver que iríamos com a picape.

- Estava... Jasper e Emmett trocaram as peças e a secaram – Edward explicou, sorrindo e me fazendo perder o fôlego novamente. Abaixei os olhos para poder pronunciar uma frase com coerência.

- Preciso agradecer a eles – Edward abriu a porta e me colocou cuidadosamente no banco e, assim que fechou a porta, já estava sentado no lugar do motorista.

- Tenha certeza que eles já ouviram o agradecimento – pensei por alguns segundos no que ele queria dizer com aquilo, até que a ficha caiu.

- Obrigada Jasper, Emmett – eu disse, rindo.

Edward girou a chave, e o motor rugiu, não tão alto como eu estava acostumada. Ele pôs a mão direita em minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto e eu apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele não prestou a mínima atenção no caminho e, mesmo com isso, não saiu nem um centímetro da faixa. Olhava constantemente para mim, os olhos suaves e tranqüilos. Os meus estavam fechados, aproveitando cada segundo que tinha perto dele.

A ferida aberta em mim com sua partida já não existia mais e os meses longe dele já pareciam pertencer a outra vida, uma vida infeliz, enquanto sua proximidade fazia parte de uma vida feliz e segura.

A chuva fraca batia no pára-brisa e o vento uivava do lado de fora. Agradeci mentalmente Alice por ter me emprestado roupas tão quentes e confortáveis. Ao nos aproximarmos da casa de Charlie, uma dúvida surgiu em minha cabeça.

- O que foi? – Edward percebeu.

- Estou com uma roupa diferente, Charlie não vai notar isso?

- O desespero dele é tão grande em ter notícias suas que essa é a última coisa que vai passar pela cabeça dele – garantiu Edward, em meu ouvido.

- Não quero que vá embora – eu disse, abraçando-o e colocando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Então, te encontro em seu quarto – sussurrou, afagando meu cabelo. Parou a picape em frente à casa e saiu rapidamente, sumindo na escuridão da noite.

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

Charlie abriu a porta abruptamente, como se estivesse colado nela, esperando que eu chegasse e veio em minha direção. Eu estava no banco do motorista, não havia percebido. Edward me puxara para lá antes de sair e fechara a porta sem fazer barulho algum.

Já Charlie, abriu-a ruidosamente antes que eu sequer pensasse em fazer isso.

- Ah, Bella, onde você esteve? – Eu pulei da picape com o máximo de cuidado, para não escorregar no gelo e piorar minha situação.

- Hã, eu precisava esfriar a cabeça – respondi, pensando rapidamente no que dizer, para que ele não desconfiasse de nada. Era bem mais fácil fazer isso agora, sem Edward olhando para mim e dando o sorriso torto e perfeito. – Me desculpe por isso, mas eu precisava sair, pensar um pouco...

Ele pegou a chave da picape e me guiou para dentro de casa; o chuvisco e o vento não eram muito agradáveis. Eu não prestava muita atenção para onde estava indo, até que sua voz me puxou de volta à realidade e percebi que estava sentada no sofá da sala.

Charlie olhou diretamente para mim, esperando que eu falasse algo, mas foi ele quem começou, vendo que eu continuaria em silêncio.

- Bella... – ele parecia cauteloso, selecionando as palavras. Provavelmente para evitar uma nova discussão e uma fuga minha. As chaves estavam apertadas em sua mão. – Tem... Certeza que não prefere passar um tempo com sua mãe, se distrair?

- Sim, pai, tenho certeza. Estou bem, falo sério – pude sentir a sinceridade de minhas palavras, assim como ele, pois sua expressão era de alívio.

- Você está diferente – gelei. Será que ele percebeu que eu não usava as mesmas roupas com as quais saí? Mas seus olhos não estavam nelas, e sim em meu rosto. – Está mais... calma, não está mais triste ou perturbada.

- É, eu... – Não sabia se seria sensato comentar sobre o retorno dos Cullen, então, optei por esperar até o dia seguinte. – Hã... Foi bom eu ter saído, ajudou muito.

- Ah, sim e, por onde esteve? Passou horas fora – foi aí que me dei conta do tempo. Não fazia idéia de quantas horas passei inconsciente.

- Quantas?

- Quase quatro – ele respondeu apontando para o relógio de parede bem atrás de mim. Me virei com cuidado por causa do pescoço. O relógio marcava uma e quinze da manhã.

- Desculpe, não percebi o tempo passar.

- Me deixou preocupado, quase acionei a polícia da cidade para procurar por você – era exatamente o que Edward dissera para mim antes de sairmos da casa dos Cullen.

- Estou cansada, vou dormir, agora – era verdade. Meu corpo dolorido protestava e eu também ansiava por ver Edward outra vez.

- Ah, claro, boa noite – Charlie se virou para a televisão e ligou-a, mas senti os olhos dele em minhas costas, observando-me subir as escadas. Estava certa de que ele a ligara somente para ter certeza de que eu fora mesmo dormir e não planejava outra fuga.

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has everything I need to survive**_

Fui direto para o banheiro. Necessitava urgentemente de um banho. A água quente relaxou meus músculos e aliviou as dores. Mas não me demorei demais embaixo do chuveiro. Vesti meu pijama e quase corri para o quarto.

Ali estava ele, deitado sobre minha cama, imóvel como uma estátua de mármore, a luz fraca que entrava pela janela refletia em sua pele pálida, com um sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Meu coração parou por um segundo, enquanto o observava.

Pisquei duas vezes e me dirigi até a cama. Logo que sentei fui puxada suavemente para mais junto dele, deitando a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto suas mãos pousavam em minhas costas, num abraço leve e protetor.

Permanecemos em silêncio por um longo tempo, sem ao menos mudarmos de posição. E eu não me importava nem um pouco. Podia ficar daquele jeito para sempre, ao seu lado, mas meu corpo, já não muito dolorido, começou a tremer por causa do frio.

É claro que Edward notou isso rapidamente.

- Bella, me deixe cobrir você, está frio – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Não o impedi. Ele puxou o edredom roxo e colocou-o ao meu redor, me abraçando de novo depois disso.

O frio passou e eu me sentia confortável como não me sentia há meses. Tinha tudo o que precisava para sobreviver, agora: Edward.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella – a voz aveludada ainda era um sussurro e seu hálito, frio em meu pescoço. – Te deixar não foi a melhor idéia que eu já tive.

- Você está de volta, e isso é mais importante do que qualquer coisa – respondi, no mesmo tom, me apertando mais contra ele.

- Eu sou incompleto sem você, uma parte de mim ficou aqui quando eu parti – sorri com as palavras. Era a mesma sensação que se instalara em mim durante meses.

- Agora as partes estão juntas outra vez e não quero que se separem nunca mais. Mas... por que você voltou? – essa pergunta surgiu de repente em minha cabeça e não tive tempo de impedi-la de sair. Senti Edward enrijecer e me afastei alguns centímetros para poder ver sua expressão. Perda de tempo, era impossível decifrá-la.

- Preferia que eu não tivesse voltado? – precisei de alguns segundos para entender o sentido das palavras.

- Não! – exclamei um pouco alto demais e esperei que Charlie não tivesse ouvido, mas os roncos continuaram. – Preferia que nunca tivesse partido – minha voz já estava mais controlada, mas a respiração ainda rápida e superficial. – Só queria entender...

- Há diversas razões – seus olhos de ouro derretido, arderam nos meus e vi as razões através de seus olhos penetrantes, mas também queria ouvi-las em palavras. Esperei. – Você é mais importante para mim do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, não consigo viver longe de você. Eu vivo porque você vive, e quero te ver feliz.

- Te amo – murmurei, e o sorriso torto surgiu e seus lábios. Não consegui pensar em mais nada.

- Também te amo. Nunca duvide disso – sua mão esquerda deixou minhas costas e as pontas dos dedos tocaram suavemente meu rosto, da têmpora ao queixo, seguiram a linha dos lábios e pousaram em meu pescoço.

Fechei os olhos ao toque frio e suave, desejando que o momento durasse para sempre. O coração, como sempre, batendo freneticamente contra meu peito.

Senti o hálito frio e estonteante e, depois, os lábios frios pressionados contra os meus, em um beijo cheio de amor e carinho. Seus lábios se separaram um pouco, provocando uma leve vertigem em mim, mas resisti e fiz o mesmo, abrindo passagem para um beijo mais profundo.

Receei que tivesse passado dos limites, mas ele não interrompeu, como sempre fazia quando isso acontecia. Tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvir e sentir as batidas cada vez mais fortes do meu coração, tão apertada contra ele, como eu estava.

Edward se afastou um pouco ao perceber meu início de tontura por falta de ar. Tentei me lembrar de como respirar e amaldiçoei mentalmente a necessidade que eu tinha de respirar. Não queria que o momento fosse interrompido, não sabia quando teria outra oportunidade.

- Não se preocupe, esse não será o único – a voz dele era divertida.

- Aprendeu a ler minha mente no tempo que esteve longe? – tentei pensar com clareza, enquanto o oxigênio chegava ao cérebro. Ele riu com a confirmação que dei sobre o que pensava.

- Não, mas não tenho dificuldade em decifrar sua expressão – o sorriso divertido não o deixou. Esperei alguns segundos até voltar ao normal e olhei diretamente em seus olhos. – Me diga o que está pensando.

- Está mais forte também, para se permitir isso.

- O tempo que passei sem você me fez ver que o amor que sinto por você supera tudo. Não tenho mais tantos problemas com o controle – Me esforcei para absorver as informações, mas o sorriso dele dificultava um pouco as coisas. – Então...

Me puxou para outro beijo, mais profundo que o anterior, e dessa vez meu coração realmente parou por dois segundos inteiros. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e que eu nunca havia experimentado.

- Será que um dia vai se acostumar com isso e não se esquecer de respirar, senhorita Swan? – Edward perguntou, com um riso baixo.

- Com certeza não – afirmei, e era a mais pura verdade. Olhei diretamente em seus olhos e soltei a verdade sem querer. – Se depois de todo esse tempo ainda perco o fôlego quando você sorri...

Corei furiosamente após pronunciar as palavras. Agradeci por estar escuro, mas ele ainda sentiria o calor repentino em mim. Edward apenas riu e me acomodou em seus braços, colocando minha cabeça em seu peito de mármore.

- Agora, durma. Tem que descansar, passou por muita coisa hoje.

- Não quero dormir, quero ficar com você.

- Teremos muito tempo, Bella, agora, se quiser aproveitá-lo, é melhor descansar – ele estava certo, então resolvi seguir seu conselho. Respirei fundo e o doce aroma que vinha de sua pele encheu meus pulmões.

_**Because you live**_

_**I live**_

_**I live**_

Edward começou a cantarolar a canção que compusera para mim quando nos conhecemos e o sono começou a se aproximar.

- Promete que nunca mais vai me deixar? – perguntei, com a voz já embargada de sono.

- Prometo – o murmúrio em meu ouvido era carregado de sinceridade e sorri ao ouvir.

Com aquela promessa, de que não iria embora, comecei a entrar na inconsciência, segura, tranqüila, protegida e, acima de tudo, amada.

- Eu te amo – escutei as palavras vagamente, aninhada em seu peito, antes de mergulhar na escuridão da inconsciência de vez, dando espaço para os sonhos.


End file.
